Connected
by Shelbey
Summary: Mitchie, curious as ever, asks her popstar boyfriend Shane Gray and his bandmates how they met. Backstory Slight Shane/Mitchie, Jason/OC, and Nate/OC R&R Please
1. Prologue

Prologue

"So… They're from France right?"

"No, Jason. They're _called_ French fries, but they were made in America."

Jason furrowed his brow and cocked his head at his younger band mate. "But they must be from France, because it has the word French in it!" Nate seemed like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown as he tried to instill it in his friend's head that French fries were _not _from France. Not to mention the fact that Jason's innocently blank expression was unnerving.

"French toast isn't from France, and that has the word in it. The French braid didn't originate in France, and that has the word French in it," he said slowly, and Jason squinted, concentrating. "Just because it says 'French' doesn't necessarily mean that's where it's from. You understand?"

"Are you _sure_?" he asked suspiciously.

Nate sighed. "Yes, Jason, I'm sure."

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes, Jason, I'm really sure."

"Are you really, _really_ sure?"

"_Yes, I'm really, really sure Jason!_"

"Guys, please," Shane laughed, tossing a ketchup packet at Nate, who didn't seem too startled. They glanced at each other and smiled sheepishly as they settled back into their cushy seats in the McDonald's booth. Jason picked at his fries some more, muttering, "American French fries," under his breath as if he still didn't believe it.

Mitchie smiled brightly and shook her head. "You know, you two seem to be at such odds with each other a lot. I don't understand how you can keep a band together at all. Except for the fact that Shane seems to be able to bridge the gap between you guys."

Jason nodded fervently, pointing dramatically at their lead singer. "He's the reason Connect Three connected!"

For once, Nate agreed. "Yeah, Jason's right."

"I am?" he said excitedly. Nate held in a sigh and nodded, causing Jason to yell out in victory. For a moment, Nathan pressed his forehead against the plastic table in exasperation, taking deep breaths, before sitting up as if nothing happened. Jason didn't notice, too excited to find that he was right for once.

Mitchie turned to look at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "You brought Connect Three together?"

He rolled his eyes. "They like to exaggerate a little bit, Mitchie, I promise. I didn't really do much of anything, it was a _group effort_." He stressed the last two words and Nate shook his head in disbelief. Mitchie knitted her eyebrows together, looking between Nate and Shane, trying to figure out who was telling the truth.

Laughing, Jason said, "You're being modest Shane! That's cute!" He grabbed the youngest member's arm and shook it with anticipation, "Nate, Nate! I think we should tell Mitchie how we met at Camp Rock!" Shane's expression dropped into a scowl as Mitchie's burst into one of curiosity.

"Shane's never told me that before," she said, completely oblivious to Shane's deepening glare directed at his two closest friends.

Jason grinned. "I'll start!"

Shane grimaced. "Jason, I wouldn't trust you to tell the story of Cinderella correctly, much less how we met. I'll tell it, since Mitchie is so interested to hear." She shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. Jason pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching in his seat.

"Fine," he muttered, obviously disappointed. Nate and Mitchie gave him sympathetic smiles as Shane began to speak.


	2. 1: Uncle Brown

**AN:** Here's the next chapter, because I didn't expect to get such a good response right off the bat.

Chapter 1: Uncle Brown

Shane was sixteen when he went to Camp Rock for the first time.

He had just finished his sophomore year of high school, and was completely psyched for summer break. No more homework to deal with, or teachers telling him what to do. He was able to kick back and relax and do what he wanted all summer long.

Parties and concerts and movies called him, and there were a couple of girls he had his sights on that he had met during the school year…

Shane burst through his door getting home from the last day, tossing his backpack aside and setting his checkered guitar case down carefully. The house was quiet, his mother not home from work yet. Smiling, he pulled out his guitar in the silence and sat down at a chair in his dining room, taking handwritten sheets of music from the backpack and putting them on the table.

He strummed a few chords and tuned an off pitch string, watching the sheets intently. "Hm…" he murmured, pulling out a pencil and changing a note here and there. "_There's the song that I've been singing, waiting for you to hear, trying to get your attention, so that you stay near._" Shane scrunched his nose in concentration, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he erased and rewrote one of the lines.

"_Trying to get your attention, so you know I'm here._" He smiled in satisfaction. "Much better."

He picked up his pick again, but a voice called from outside, "Shane? Can you get the door?" He stood up from the table and slid the deadbolt, opening the door. A pretty woman with dark curly hair smiled at him from behind an armful of brown paper bags. "Thanks sweetie, these groceries are heavy."

"No problem, Mom," he replied brightly, closing the door behind her. Michelle Gray walked through the living room of their house to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter and smiled at he son.

"How was the last day of school, Shane?" she asked.

He shrugged and gave her a half smile. "The same as any last day of school. But now it's over, and I get to kick off an awesome summer."

She nodded and gave him a knowing smile, taking the groceries out slowly and putting them away. "Uncle Brown called earlier, but you were still at school. So I took a message for you."

"Uncle Brown? What did he want?" Shane asked curiously, walking over to the telephone and glancing down to the memo pad beside it. He hadn't heard from his uncle since he was touring as a replacement bassist for Weezer. All it said was _Have Shane call me back when he gets a chance, he's going to love this_. _Brown._ He blinked and picked up the receiver, dialing the often called phone number of his favorite, and only, uncle.

"Hello there, my favorite nephew!" he answered as soon as he picked up the phone, his English accent distinguishable even over the phone. It was something he gained from staying in England with the Rolling Stones for a year.

He smiled. "Hey there, Uncle Brown. Mom gave me your message, what's up?"

The excitement was flooding from the man's voice as he said, "Your mother tells me you're following in the family tradition, playing your guitar and all that. Am I right, Shane?"

"Not… really, Uncle Brown. It's just a hobby for me, really. Nothing big," he replied offhandedly, wondering what this had to do with anything. For a moment Brown was silent, and Shane felt a bit awkward waiting for him to speak up again. "Hello?"

"Never mind then, Shane. I just thought you'd be excited to attend Camp Rock, but all right. I can see that—"

He cut off his uncle, asking, "What's Camp Rock?"

"Ah, that's the ticket!" Brown Cessario said, starting into a monologue. "I have founded a camp for young musicians to come together and perform! And your mom tells me that you're amazing at the guitar, and I think you should come join the camp!"

For a moment Shane was silent, then he said, "No offense, Uncle Brown, but I really don't want to spend my summer at some camp when I can spend it having fun."

"Oh, Shane come on," Brown laughed. "It will be fun! There are classes you can take, and open mics and a Final Jam at the end of the summer. Lots of kids have signed up for it already, and because you're my favorite nephew, I won't be loathe to give you a bit of a discount, eh?"

Shane frowned. "It goes all summer?" he questioned, sitting down at the dining room table, tapping his shoe against the table leg.

"Yep!"

"I dunno Uncle Brown, I mean... I have stuff to do this summer."

"Like what, Shane?" He stayed silent again, his mind blank of all the things he had thought of doing earlier. He blinked as his uncle stayed on the line, waiting for his brilliant explanation of what he was doing.

He scowled and crossed his free arm to sit under the one holding the phone. "So what if I don't really have plans right _now_? That doesn't mean something won't come up later then."

Brown laughed. "The social butterfly, are we?"

Shane shook his head. "Thanks for the invitation, Uncle Brown, but no thanks. I want to spend my summer _at home_, and not going to a camp, okay?" Brown was silent.

"Let me talk to Michelle, please, Shane? I haven't talked to her in a while," he asked cheerfully. Shane shrugged and called his mom over, who took the phone from him. He walked away from their conversation and through his house to go upstairs to his room. There was so much to be done, he was so excited for summer. He wouldn't have any fun going to a camp… staying here is where it was at.

He shut the door to his room and crashed on his bed, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Reaching over to his dresser, turned on a CD and let the sounds of Aerosmith fill his bedroom. Before he could fall asleep, his cell phone rang, and an unfamiliar number came up on his screen. "Hello?"

"Hey," a voice answered. It was a girl's voice, and it was slightly haughty. "Is this Shane Gray?"

"Yeah," he replied cautiously.

Her voice turned cheerful. "Hey Shane, this is Anastasia from your Chemistry class." His heart skipped a beat. This was the pretty brunette girl he had been crushing on all year. She was a popular girl, so she never really noticed him during the year except to ask for help on the homework. Why was she calling him…? "I'm just wondering if you're doing anything next week?"

Shane's response was instant. "No, I'm free all week," he answered quickly.

"Great!" She sounded sincerely excited. "Would you like to come to a party at my house next week? You seemed like a really cool guy in science, so I thought I'd invite you."

He was silent for a moment, shocked. This was the invitation he'd be waiting for! "Yeah, sure I'd love to," he said, trying to act as cool as she thought he was.

"All right, Shane! It's on Friday, about four-ish to whenever you feel like going home."

"See you then, Anastasia." She hung up her phone and he sighed, throwing his fist into the air. "Yes!"

--

"WHAT?!"

Shane was staring with a dropped jaw at the sight of his uncle, standing in the doorway of his dining room. "You're taking me _where_ tomorrow?" No, not tomorrow! Tomorrow was Friday! Couldn't it be just _one more day_?

His mom said, "Camp Rock sweetie! I've made arrangements with your uncle and he's more than happy to take you up there. It's a short plane ride and he'll drive you the rest of the way. It sounds like it's perfect for you!"

Brown smiled. "C'mon Shane! All the young musical talent is going to be there. And who knows? You might meet some great friends there."

"But…!" He was cut off again, his mother and Brown began to walk upstairs to his bedroom, suitcases in hand talking about what needed to be packed. Shane buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"This is going to be the worst summer ever," he groaned.

**AN: **I already have the whole story written! So I can't make you Jason's love interest, I'm sorry. But I used your name, I hope you don't mind ;;


	3. 2: Spend My Summer

**A/N:** Okay... this chapter has songs. As will a bunch of future chapters. This is the part I'm MOSTLY nervous about, because I don't think they're that good. However, tell me what you think, please. I would really appreciate it.

Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I cry tears of joy everytime I get a new one.

Chapter 2: Spend My Summer

Shane's temper didn't get any better as his Uncle dropped him off at the front of the camp, waving goodbye as he drove off to wherever that backstabbing… man was needed. He pulled his guitar into his back higher and dragged his suitcase along, watching the other campers mingle. It was a nice looking little camp, he had to admit. Nothing like he had remembered from all the movies he had seen.

But that didn't make any happier about being there. He grumbled,

_Doing this and doing that_

_Everything's falling down_

_This is nothing like I thought_

_What is this that I've found?_

_A too long car ride_

_Three hour long plane flight_

_This is not what Brown implied_

_Trying not to run with all my might_

He dropped his things and jumped on top of the Beach Jam stage, looking around at the other campers. Some held their guitars and a few girls were in the corner harmonizing with each other. A boy had a group of friends with band instruments, a clarinet, a flute, a trumpet and a saxophone. Some people had drum sticks and were beating on the nearest available thing.

Shane knew he would have loved it under any other circumstances.

_This is not how I planned_

_To spend my summer_

_Somehow I pictured it_

_Being a little funner_

_Plans crashed and burned_

_Excitement went and turned_

_Into disappointment, a bummer_

_This is not how I planned_

_To spend my summer_

Leaping from the stage and pushing past a disgruntled violinist, Shane went to explore the camp a little more. The wooden living quarters caught his eye first, as a couple of people who went to stake their claim gave him dirty looks, not that he cared.

_Look at these little cabins_

_I can't spend one night here_

_I'll probably lose my mind_

_Everyone seems weird_

_Partying all night_

_Things would be all right_

_If I had just closed my eyes_

_And ignored my uncle with his surprise_

He stormed through the trees and back to the main grounds, his mind still on Anastasia and the invitation he had to call back and decline because _Uncle Brown_ had _forced _him to come here. He wasn't sure if it was guilt tactics or the persuasion through adventure that got him, but something did, and he didn't like it one little bit.

_This is not how I planned_

_To spend my summer_

_Somehow I pictured it_

_Being a little funner_

_Plans crashed and burned_

_Excitement went and turned_

_Into disappointment, a bummer_

_This is not how I planned_

_To spend my summer_

_Three months of disappointment_

_Twelve weeks in the middle of nowhere_

_Why did I listen to him?_

_The bargain just doesn't seem fair_

_This is not how I planned_

_To spend my summer_

_Somehow I pictured it_

_Being a little funner_

_Plans crashed and burned_

_Excitement went and turned_

_Into disappointment, a bummer_

_This is not how I planned_

_To spend my summer_

Shane yelled, "Agh! Get me out of here!" He toppled over a tree root and nearly into someone, but caught his hold on a tree branch just in time. He felt the bark scrape his skin, but it was better than bowling someone he didn't even know over.

"Watch where you're going, or you'll _really_ wish you weren't here," a voice growled. He blinked and his eyes met the dark green ones of a boy that was clearly not to be messed with. He had dark hair with green streaks pushed over his eye, with a black shirt and a pair of dark bondage pants. He reminded Shane of the scary punk kids that go to his high school.

"Seth…" his friend chastised half-heartedly.

"Sorry, man," Shane said in surprise, edging around him and the other boy. The one with the dyed hair just glared at him in annoyance and strode away from him. However the blond haired friend with him gave him an apologetic smile and hurried to catch up. He shook his head.

Shane hoped he didn't make an enemy on the first day of camp… He shuffled back to the main area with a depressed expression and glanced to the stage, noticing a small, robust red-haired woman standing there.

She called, "Welcome new and old campers! I'm Dee, the musical coordinator here at Camp Rock!" Everyone shouted their welcome to the woman and she smiled. "I hope you all have a good time here! Make some friends, prepare for Final Jam, and most of all have fun! Now go get settled in, today is yours, but tomorrow classes are going to start!"

He doubted he was going to have any fun, but Shane did as he was told anyway. He picked up his things and walked away with everyone else, missing the looks a few girls were giving him as he wallowed in self-pity.

The scenery was beautiful. There was a glassy, placid lake with canoes and a dock nearby, and trees surrounded the entire area. It was green and classic. But Shane didn't bother to look around at anything, still too angry at Brown and too worried about Seth to care.

As he looked for an empty cabin, Shane noticed a young looking boy with dark curly hair sitting near the dock, his expression one of the utmost seriousness and concentration.

The boy sported tight jeans and a gray and black plaid collared shirt. Green converse with checkered laces adorned his feet, and he was rather muscular underneath the lanky façade. He was good looking, too, but rather young. Around thirteen or so as far as Shane could tell, though he usually didn't get things like that right.

He walked past him, and heard him start to strum on the guitar resting on his thigh. He began to sing in a voice higher than his own, but also one that was just as amazing. "_Breaking through these walls, breaking through her chains, trying to see if anything I'm doing has anything to gain. What's the point in living without my music? What's the point in loving when you lose it?_"

When he paused to write something down in his notebook, Shane said in awe, "Man, that was amazing." The boy looked up at him, dark brown eyes behind the curled hair meeting his.

"Thanks," he said softly, and turned back to his song.

He tried again, "What's it called?"

"_Break_." Another one word answer. Even Shane could tell when his presence wasn't wanted, but he decided to push his luck a little bit farther.

"I'm Shane, by the way. Shane Gray."

"Interesting."

"And you are…?"

The boy whipped shut his notebook. Shane was startled as he began picking up his things, and putting his guitar back into his case. He stood up to look Shane in the eyes. "Annoyed. Can't anyone get any alone time to work on their music around here?" Disgruntled, he turned on heel and stalked away, leaving a mildly surprised Shane in his wake.

"Oh, don't mind Nate," a voice laughed. He flipped around and saw a smiling teenager sitting on a stump behind him, watching a fly buzz around his head. "He's a little rough around the edges, really serious about what he does. I don't understand why, but I guess that's how he rolls."

He was lanky and tall, with straight brown hair brushed over one of his hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans tucked into cowboy boots, and a dark short sleeved dress shirt. "It's not bad to be a little serious," Shane said cautiously, as the nameless camper stood up, his eyes still following the dark spec flying around his face. "What are you doing, by the way?"

"Looking for inspiration," he replied seriously.

"From a fly?" Shane wasn't sure if that was an unorthodox way of writing music, or if this kid was just insane. He didn't know which to decide.

He laughed and tore his eyes away from the insect. "Of course, silly. He's a little guy in a big world. With one little smack from my dad's newspaper and all his dreams would be shattered. But if he perseveres, who knows what he can accomplish."

Stunned, Shane said, "I've never looked at it that way before." _Looks like unorthodox, cool._

"Me neither!" he replied brightly. He stared at his innocent expression, his jaw slightly agape. _Never mind, this kid is insane_! "I'm Jason, and you're Shane! We both have 'a' and 'n' and 's' in our names, so we should be friends, okay?"

"Uh…"

He smiled like a happy child in a candy store. "Hooray! I've made my first friend." He wrapped his arms around Shane in a tight hug, making his face almost turn blue from suffocation. "So, we're gonna be cabin-mates right, Shane? This is going to be so much fun! Like one big, long, sleepover!"

"Er, sure…"

Dejectedly, and knowing nobody else in the camp, Shane followed Jason to the nearest cabin and walked in, putting his things on the empty bed. It seemed he had the cabin all to himself; no one else was in here. "Are you the only in this cabin, Jason?" Shane asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I don't have any friends here, except for you. I don't know why, but I get the feeling people think I'm weird."

"I wonder why," Shane murmured under his breath. Though you wouldn't have guessed that he was a little out of this world from the contents of his room. He had posters of famous guitarists like Keith Richards and Jimmy Hendrix on the walls, and an electric and an acoustic guitar propped up against the walls. "You play the guitar?" he asked, setting his own checkered guitar case down.

"Yes sir!" he called, with a smile. "Wanna hear?"

Shane shrugged, "Sure." _Why not?_ Jason plugged his guitar into the amp and tuned the strings, and cracked his knuckles. He stretched out his arms and clenched and unclenched his fingers, getting himself ready to play. Shane was losing his patience slightly, but he let the guitarist prepare himself. He wasn't one to rush perfection… though it Jason's case, it might be the opposite.

He placed his fingers on the strings, and Shane braced himself for impact.

Then, he began to play. As he waited for screeching notes played excruciatingly wrong, the exact reverse effect took hold. Shane stared in awe as this so-called airhead wailed on that guitar like no other; his fingers danced across the strings quickly and accurately, pulling together an original melody off the top of his head.

The strings vibrated for only a millisecond before he pounded on them again, his fingers running to the base of the guitar to play solo-worthy high notes.

Jason's head was bopping the entire time, one cowboy boot keeping time to the rhythm. Finally, his right hand picked the final note and he raised his hands into the air.

"All done," he announced as the last chord rang short.

"Dude!" Shane exclaimed. "That was incredible! Where'd you learn to play like that?"

He shrugged and put the guitar back into its stand by his bed. "I've been playing the guitar since I was like five or something. My dad wanted me to try everything to see what I would like, and I guess that just hit off. It means a lot to me, playing the guitar." He patted the electric instrument as if it were a puppy. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! I've named him Andrew!"

Any astonishment that he felt at his guitar skills was instantly smothered at his apparent lack of any mental functions going on inside of his head. "That's... great, Jason," Shane said with a sigh, sitting down on his bed and laying back onto the pillow.

"Hey, Shane?" He glanced up to the older teen, trying to hide his annoyance. For a moment Jason looked sheepish, then he smiled and said, "Thanks for being friends with me."

He was slightly taken aback, but he managed to spit out, "N… no problem."

"Nighty, night!" Jason turned off the light switch jumped into his bed, curling up under the covers.

Shane was silent, but as the moonlight streamed through the netting that kept the bugs out, he replied, "Good night Jason."

--

The sun shone brightly on Shane'a bed and he scrunched his face, pulling his sheets over his face to block it out. He didn't remember leaving the curtains open last night, but he must have forgotten to close them. He knew that it was too early to be awake yet, but he couldn't go back to sleep.

Shaking his head, Shane got out of bed and put his bare feet on the unusually chill floor. This didn't bother him at first, as he reached out to close the curtains. His shin hit something and he went tripping over something. A muffled huff of pain reached his ears as he went toppling off the side of a bed that wasn't his. "Shane?" a voice asked.

He glanced up from the floor and saw Jason, mussed hair and ruffled clothes and all, staring at him as if _he_ were the crazy one or something. "Yeah?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

"You're on the floor," he pointed out, his usual smile playing around his mouth. "It looks a little uncomfortable."

Shane frowned. "No, Jason, I'm totally comfortable here. In fact, I might sleep here from now on."

Tilting his head, Jason said slowly, "Well, I guess if you're okay with that. I'm not gonna stop you if you want to sleep on the floor rather than a bed." He laughed a little. "But that's kind of weird, just so you know."

Shane groaned. He pulled himself off the floor and fixed his pajamas properly, shuffling over to his dresser. He sifted through his clothes looking for something to wear to his first official day at Camp Rock. Jason was unusually quiet behind him, but Shane wasn't too worried about him at the moment. All he wanted was a nice warm shower to get him ready for the day.

"Jason, I'm going to go take a shower, I'll—" He turned around and stopped short, watching as Jason walked around to his dresser in nothing but his underwear.

"What's that, man?" he asked, turning to look at him.

Shane swallowed the rest of his sentence and turned towards the door, leaving Jason's question unanswered. He went down the wooden steps and walked towards the boys' showers, running a hand through his dark hair. He didn't know if he could take three months of Jason's weirdness.

He took his shower quickly, surprised by the cold water that came through the showerhead. After he dried off his hair and pulled on his clothes for the day, he flung open the shower door, ready to go. A loud yelp of pain startled him, and he went to apologize to whoever he had injured. A flash of black and green hair met his eyes, and his heart dropped.

Seth turned to glare at the dead man that had hit him, but his expression turned even dirtier when he saw exactly who it was. "That's two strikes for you, newbie," he threatened. "I know you think you can walk around here, acting like you own the place. But that's not the case." He got up in Shane's face, and he blinked, slightly intimidated.

"I never said it was," he replied coolly, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Tch, just you wait kid. You're not gonna know what hit you." He walked away and Shane let out his held breath, shaking his head. He never understood people like that.

"Hey, Shane!" Jason greeted him as he walked back into the cabin. Shane had never been so glad to see clothes before in his life. He sat down on his bed and sighed, shaking out his hair. When he didn't answer Jason asked, "Are we playing a game? Am I supposed to be quiet?"

Looking for a moment of desperate bliss, he nodded his head. Jason's eyes turned round and he pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key. Grateful for a few moments of silence, Shane put his dirty clothes into a hamper to wash later and, just for something to do to avoid going to breakfast, made his bed as perfectly as possible. Jason watched him during all of this, his head tilted.

He said quietly, "I'm sorry to break the rules, Shane, but you look like something's wrong."

Startled, Shane watched Jason curiously, who merely wore his same old smile, giving him the impression that he never even spoke. "I'm fine, just nervous about going to classes today, and the open mic later," he supplied. That was certainly _a_ reason to be nervous, but not _the_ reason he was nervous.

Jason nodded. "Well, curiosity is nature's best pickle. Let's go eat!" Shane followed him out the door, not even bothering to ask what he meant by that.


	4. 3: Strike Three

Chapter 3: Strike Three

Shane and Jason stepped into the mess hall together. It was obvious they were some of the last people here, but that was okay with Shane. Maybe Seth left already, because Shane definitely wouldn't want to deal with him. He walked through and heard a girl giggle. He blinked and saw a pretty black haired girl smile at him, then blush and turn away. Shaking his head, he walked over to the buffet table and looked at the selection.

Jason mentioned, "The food's not bad here. It's so fresh you can hear the eggs moo!" Shane gave him a weak smile as he helped himself to some of the previously mentioned eggs as well as some sausage, toast and fruit. His eyes swept around for Seth or his friend, but when he didn't see either of them, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Jason, let's go sit over there," he said, pointing to the only empty table. He nodded in agreement and carried his own tray with him. They sat down and started eat, and Shane hummed to himself cheerfully. Despite the dreary start to the day this morning, things seemed like they were really looking up for him. Jason chatted to him amiably, but all Shane did was nod in the correct places, staring out the windows and enjoying the scenery.

"Kara, did you _see_ the gorgeous newcomer?" the young black haired girl gushed to her friend, a few tables away.

"I _did_ Anna," she replied with a bored sort of expression. "You've mentioned him like three times, okay? He's gorgeous, I get it." Her eyes roamed around until a mop of curly black hair met her eyes. She smiled and picked up her food, telling Anna, "I'm going to go talk to Nate, I'll see you later." Anna nodded and looked at the ground, biting her lip.

"Bye." She watched as her friend walked away, sighing unhappily.

"Hey, Nate," Kara said with a smile, sitting down beside him with her breakfast tray. He gave her a nod and went back to the music sheets sitting beside his lunch tray. "You've hardly eaten anything, that's not very healthy."

"Mmhmm." He continued to pour over his music, fixing up things that in her opinion didn't even need fixing. But she kept quiet, not wanting to bother the musical genius in his work. She picked at her food, her appetite entirely lost. Kara didn't know what was wrong, but Nate was acting strange, completely different than their last Camp Rock. It was worrying her, and she worried about him a lot.

She tried again, "Hey, how about you take a break from that song and we go do something fun before classes start today."

Nate gave her a withering look. "Kara, please. I'm trying to concentrate here. Why don't you go over and sit with that girl you were just talking to. What's her name again?"

"Anna."

"Yeah, her."

Kara gave him a hurt expression that he did not see and stood up, shaking her head and putting her dishes up for the kitchen staff to take care of. Standing up from her table, Anna ran after her as she left the mess hall, Kara's heart pounding painfully in her chest.

The sound of the door closing behind them snapped Shane out of his stupor and he glanced over to Jason, who was still talking animatedly. "And that's so weird! If buffalos _don't_ have wings, then why are they called Buffalo wings? I don't think I'll ever get that..." Shane smiled laughingly, and shook his head, patting Jason on the shoulder with sympathetic intentions.

"You and Jessica Simpson both, man," he assured him, standing up from the table. Jason shrugged and followed suit, trailing after Shane as they both left the mess hall.

"So what's first on the agenda, el Capitan?" he asked.

Shane glanced over his shoulder and told him, "I have music theory first class with my uncle, Brown."

"Brown's your _uncle_?" Jason asked in awe.Shane nodded. "When you called him Uncle Brown, I thought that was his name, I've been calling him that too!" Shane burst out in laughter and Jason smiled at him. "Well then I guess I'll see you later, Brown's real nephew Shane!" He waved and they parted ways, Shane whistling softly as he followed the path up to where his uncle taught class.

He walked in the door, and almost turned around and walked right back out. Seth was in the back of the room, entertaining the girls of the class with his blond friend. Taking a deep breath, Shane walked right in and let the door slam behind him. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, and a few of the girls smiled. "Hey there, Shane," one of them called flirtatiously, and he gave her a tentative wave. Seth's expression didn't change at all; he merely looked like he didn't really care what was going on.

Sitting down in the front row, Shane pulled his guitar into his lap and put his music on the stand. He strummed a few chords, but before he finished warming up, many of the girls that had been talking to the punk rocker had congregated around him. This seemed to bother him, as his popularity dwindled. The other boys in the class glanced between the two in interest.

"So Shane," a girl named Lily asked. "This is your first time at Camp Rock, isn't it?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, but I think it's gonna be pretty cool." A pretty lame lie, all things considering, but it was the best he was willing to come up with at eight in the morning.

Before she could answer, a familiar voice called out, "Well let's see! This is what I'm working with this year then?" He glanced over to see Brown standing in the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned against the frame. Everyone laughed and sat in their seats. "Good morning everyone! I'm glad to see you all up bright and early, especially you Seth. To class on time, for once."

Shane spared him a glance amidst the nervous chuckles before turning his gaze back to his uncle. "Well, I know how most of you sound, but there's a few of you I haven't heard yet. So, Shane, why don't you start us off, please." He was stunned for a moment, then he pulled up his guitar and sent his uncle a dirty look. All he did was smile, so Shane sighed and strapped on the acoustic.

Not wasting any time with introductions, he began to sing.

_The music's mine to take_

_Mine to sing and mine to play_

_The music's mine to make_

_That's the way it's gonna stay_

_Who else knows it like I do?_

_Who else knows how to make it groove?_

_I'm going to have my time_

_And make this music mine_

He finished and sat back down without further ado, accenting his extreme desire to _not_ be here. Applause broke out around him, and Lily whispered to one of her friends, "Handsome and talented. How much better does it get?"

"An excellent original by Mr. Shane Gray. Now in the back, Elisha, if you could go next please..."

When the class was over, Shane exited the classroom with the rest of the students. It was a really fun class, he had to admit. As an added plus, it turned out to be, so far, the one time that he'd seen Seth that he hadn't nearly killed Shane. Which was, of course, a huge relief because he didn't know if he could stand another confrontation with the intimidating teenager.

But as he walked towards his next class, a voice called, "Shane, wait a moment!" He turned around to see Lily waving after him and he paused for her to catch up. "You were really good. What a voice you have."

"Thanks, Lily. You're a great singer too," he said offhandedly, giving her a smile. She returned the gesture and was about to say something else, but she was cut off by an angry voice.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Both of them glanced up to see Seth fuming and she pouted, her arms crossed over her chest in irritation. "That's strike three, Gray. Now you're talking to my girl, and that's the worst thing you can do. You're on the black list now." Lily blew him a kiss as Seth turned to walk away, her following him. Shane buried his face in his palm, wondering what else could go wrong today.

"Hey, there Shane," Jason greeted, playing a riff on his guitar. Shane had gone through the whole rest of the day avoiding Seth, Lily and his friend Aaron, he had learned was his name, and had no confrontations with him at all, thank goodness. But he was still freaked out by the whole affair, and it was only the second day of camp.

"What's up Jason?" he murmured, sitting on his bed and tapping his fingers against his knee.

He didn't reply and Shane glanced around warily to see what he was doing. He let out a yell of surprise when Jason's face appeared next his. "Okay, Fidgety-Bob Tense-Pants, what's the matter with you?" Shane stared at him in bemusement for a while, trying to figure out what universe this creature came from.

"Nothing, really," he replied after Jason began to get impatient. "Just not used to so much competition."

"What competition?" Jason questioned, puzzled.

Shane shook his head in disbelief. "Here. At Camp Rock."

A look of understanding dawned on him. "Oh, I see! But you're great, so there's nothing to worry about, Shane! Time for bed, good night!" As quickly as he had arrived he was under his sheets and seemingly fast asleep.

Shane, for his part, was bewildered. But something in Jason's innocent tone cheered him up a little. Of the two of them, at least Jason had faith in Shane's abilities.


	5. 4: When Will He See?

Chapter 4: When Will He See?

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. Shane, begrudgingly, began to find interest in his classes, save for the one once a week that he shared with Seth Jones, Lily Ortiz, and Aaron Shows. He was growing used to Jason's airheaded personality, which was something to be commended.

And through all those days, Seth had done nothing to instigate him even though he claimed that Shane was on his black list. Not that he was complaining of course. He could go the rest of the summer without having Seth try to kill him or something.

After a while, he even stopped worrying about him, and began to enjoy life at Camp Rock. The classes were interesting and fun, and the different Jams they held once a week were pretty cool, even if he didn't perform at any of them. And it seemed his popularity with the campers was growing. People he didn't even know were greeting him in the mess hall and between classes and during free time. He got love notes from girls on a regular basis, and when he sat down somewhere quiet to practice, he always had an audience.

However, he was not the only one to notice.

Seth pounded on his guitar in the cabin he shared with Aaron, glaring out the window at the group of people surrounding Shane Gray as he walked by. The notes were erratic and dark, but well executed, his usual style. Aaron gave him a withering look as he finally closed his book, tired of trying to read in this ruckus. "What's the matter with you and Shane Gray?" he asked impatiently, putting it into his dresser.

"What do you think?" Seth snapped.

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems you're a little bit jealous of him."

"No," he hissed defensively, "Look at all those people, drawn to the commodity. It's sickening. He's lucky Lily told me not to do anything, otherwise he'd be dead.

_What happened to my legions of fans_

_The ones who flocked at my whim?_

_They've gone away and there they are_

_Seems they ran and ran to _him

_What's so special about him anyway?_

_Just another mediocre teen_

_Nothing interesting to report_

_There's nothing more than he seems_

Aaron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, listening to another Seth Jones rant. However, Seth himself was strumming on his electric guitar almost in a hypnotic fashion, his eyes not moving from the dark haired figure of Shane Gray outside his window.

_This camp is going downhill_

_I'm losing control of my fans_

_They're getting brainwashed by that Shane_

_Who's nothing more than a fad_

_I need to show them all_

_He's nothing to admire_

_Something needs to change here_

_Where's the talent tier?_

_I used to be at this camp a star_

_Someone that they all adored_

_Then he came and ruined the norm_

_I won't stand to be ignored_

He hadn't been practicing practically since he was born to be outdone by some anomaly that didn't even want to be here. His father was a guitarist for a famous band, and had taught Seth everything he knew about playing the guitar, and he was not going to let it go to waste.

Aaron, for his part, tried to ignore the Prima Donna in his talking about himself, but that was rather difficult to do.

_This camp is going downhill_

_I'm losing control of my fans_

_They're getting brainwashed by that Shane_

_Who's nothing more than a fad_

_I need to show them all_

_He's nothing to admire_

_Something needs to change here_

_Where's the talent tier?_

_What can I do?_

_What can I say?_

_Something to make Shane_

_The one they all hate_

_What can I prove?  
What can they see?_

_Something to show Shane_

_Is a mediocrity_

Aaron stared at him in shock as he wracked his brain for something that would ruin Shane's reputation without getting himself in trouble. He couldn't believe that Seth would go this far to get back at someone who hardly did him wrong to begin with. Shaking his head, Aaron stood up and watched the angsting teenager. He didn't know if he could go along with this plan.

Shane hadn't done anything to him.

_This camp is going downhill_

_I'm losing control of my fans_

_They're getting brainwashed by that Shane_

_Who's nothing more than a fad_

_I need to show them all_

_He's nothing to admire_

_Something needs to change here_

_Where's the talent tier?_

_I won't stand to be ignored_

_I won't stand to be ignored_

For a moment he was silent, and then a wicked grin spread across his lips. "I've got it." Aaron stared at Seth and then at the ground. He didn't like this one little bit.

--

Nathan White walked through the camp grounds, heading back to the cabin he shared with two boys he didn't know the names of and didn't care to learn. As he was walking, he heard someone epically shredding on their guitar. He was surprised; he didn't know anyone that was that good at this camp. Following the noise, he trailed quietly up the stairs to the player's cabin.

He glanced surreptitiously inside, and his jaw dropped. Jason Black was the one playing, as much as Nate didn't want to admit it, much better than he ever had. He slinked noiselessly back down the steps and shook his head, staring at the song he had been writing for so long. It felt so limp, so powerless against Jason's amazing guitar skills.

"Nate?" He clenched his jaw and turned to tell whoever it was to go away, but the sight of Vanessa White, surprised him into submission for a moment. "What's the matter with you? You look like a wrecking ball just hit you."

"Why do you care, Ness?" he snapped, turning on heel and walking away.

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm your sister, and I'm supposed to care. You know, ever since camp started this summer, you've been acting so different. You're so serious… not that you weren't before, I suppose, but at least you had _some_ fun. And Kara is worried sick about you; she says you're not eating, and all you're doing is writing that same song."

Nate replied coldly, "So you and Kara gossip about me behind my back then?"

"Only because we're worried," she replied, shocked. "I wouldn't even call it gossiping, Nate, it's just talking about what we've noticed. And trust me, there's a lot."

Nate gave her a dirty look. "Well, good for you, Ness. I'm glad you and Kara have such a great time writing down everything that's wrong with me. Do you have 'too nosy of a sister,' on there, too? Or maybe, 'a jealous sister who wants to win Final Jam again so badly that she'll psyche out her own brother?' Either of those?"

She stared at him. "Nathan, what are you talking about? I'm not trying to—"

"Save it for someone who cares, Vanessa. Now you have a lot to tell Kara, don't you?" He stormed away and she let him go, tears bubbling in her eyes. Where did he get this idea from?

_Too long I've been silent_

_Letting him have his own way_

_But now it's gone too far_

_And I have something I gotta say_

_My heart is breaking now_

_But he's never known for sure_

_How much that I miss him_

_The little brother that I adore_

She trailed aimlessly around the trees, kicking at the stones that were in her path. Her mind wandered, following down a path of memories as she tried to figure out what happened to make Nate change so much. He was always the serious one out of the two of them, but he was never mean. Never said anything to hurt anybody, especially not her. They used to be so close.

What was happening?

_When will he see_

_Everything he means to me?_

_He's gone so cold_

_Too fast, too old_

_When will he see_

_Everything we used to be?_

_Our family ties_

_Drowned in the lies_

_When will he see?_

_I never said a word_

_But it seems like I should have_

_He's never been disturbed_

_The old Nate is something I could have_

_When did we stop talking?_

_Where did the laughter go?_

_There are answers to these_

_That I don't know_

It was Final Jam. That's what he mentioned. Was he so stuck on winning it that he would even push away his own sister to get what he wanted? If he'd do that, what other methods would he resort to?

Ness shook her head. She didn't want to think like that. Her mind just dropped to him becoming a second Seth, and that terrified her.

_When will he see_

_Everything he means to me?_

_He's gone so cold_

_Too fast, too old_

_When will he see_

_Everything we used to be?_

_Our family ties_

_Drowned in the lies_

_When will he see?_

_He's my world_

_I used to be his best girl_

_But something changed_

_His priorities rearranged_

_Now he's gone away from me_

_Replaced by an impossibility_

Ness walked slowly back to her cabin, her heart heavy. Kara greeted her when she entered, but her heartfelt voice drowned out the cheery salutation.

_When will he see_

_Everything he means to me?_

_He's gone so cold_

_Too fast, too old_

_When will he see_

_Everything we used to be?_

_Our family ties_

_Drowned in the lies_

_When will he see?_

_When will he see?_

_He means everything to me_

"What happened?" Kara whispered. She had never heard Ness so down before, and it made her feel uneasy.

Vanessa gave her a pained glance. "He's pushing me away, too."


	6. 5: Make You Mine

**AN** HOW AMAZING IS TONIGHT BY THE JONAS BROTHERS??

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me. See you at the bottom plz!

Chapter 5: Make You Mine

Aaron followed Seth to Brown's quarters early in the morning, his heart dropping with every step. He didn't like this one little bit; the lying, the cheating, and for what? To get Shane out of Final Jam because Seth was intimidated? So _what_ if he lost? It's not like he couldn't try again next year. But for Seth it was all about the here and now, instant gratification. He needed to win _now_ or there was no point in trying.

And that made him wonder if he really wanted to go along with Seth anymore.

"Now remember the story," Seth warned him. "Shane stole one of my songs and tried to pass it off as his own. Which is both cheating and stealing, and neither are allowed in Camp Rock."

"Right..." Aaron replied weakly. Seth knocked on Brown's door as Aaron despaired.

--

Shane woke up earlier than usual that morning, and he sat up yawning. He glanced at Jason, who was still fast asleep in a ball under his covers and got out of bed quietly. He quickly took a shower and walked down to the mess hall, stretching his arms. There was some food already prepared for early risers, so he helped himself to some of it and made himself comfortable.

The doors opened again and he turned to see a familiar head of black hair. "Morning Anna," he greeted her. She blinked and stared at him for a moment. He was slightly phased by her dark eyed stare, like a deer in the headlights almost. He waited for a moment before attempting to speak, but she started first.

"You know my name?" she asked. He nodded and tilted his head, motioning her to sit down next to him. Anna tentatively took the seat and he handed her a piece of toast. Nibbling on it, she let the silence continue awkwardly until she had finished. Not that Shane really minded, he was pretty patient.

Shane asked, "Why wouldn't I know your name?"

Staring at her skirt she murmured, "No one ever seems to remember my name. Kara and Ness do, but that's it. I'm not anything special, just a back-up singer for Ness. People never remember the back up singers, do they?"

"I know your name." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture, sitting closer to her on the bench and resting his hand on her shoulder. "There's that pretty smile I was waiting for. You know, Anna, you just need a little bit more confidence in yourself. From what Kara tells me, you can really let it rip sometimes. Maybe instead of being a back-up singer, you could go solo."

Anna looked away from him nervously. "Well... I have been working on something..."

"Let's hear it then."

She swallowed and began:

_I've been quiet from the world_

_The plain singer, the faded girl_

_No one ever seems to know my name_

_I just want everyone to see my game_

_Here I am now_

_Here I am_

_This is it_

_My chance to shine_

_Gotta take this moment_

_One more time_

_This is it_

_I can do this too_

_I'll prove it to you_

_This is it_

_I'll make it mine_

_This is it_

_I'm gonna shine_

Her voice faded on the last note, but before she could say anything, Shane exclaimed, "Wow that was awesome! Anna, you can really sing! Did you write that yourself?" She nodded embarrassedly. "Now I really think you should do it. Tell Ness I said you should go solo for Final Jam," he winked at Anna, "let her be angry at me."

Anna threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Shane! You're a great friend." She pressed her lips to his cheek and ran out the door, excited to go tell Ness and Kara what she was planning to do. He watched after her and shook his head in amusement, turning back to his breakfast.

"How sweet are you?" He glanced up and saw Lily sitting at a table. She must have come in with Anna; he hadn't seen her when he entered earlier. "That's exactly what little Miss Anna needed to get her self out of her shell."

Shane watched Lily warily. "It seems so." She stood up and walked across the mess hall, heading towards him with a smile playing on her lips. She took the open seat on the bench beside him, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I broke up with Seth," she continued. Shane nodded slowly.

He replied suspiciously, "That's nice." Her eyes narrowed, and she moved her hand out from under his chin.

"There's something you should know about girls like me, Shane Gray:

_I'm the girl that gets what she wants_

_And what I want right now is you_

_Don't be afraid to look me in the eyes and_

_Admit it; you know that it's all true_

_I've got talent, brains, and beauty_

_What more could you ask for?_

_You're lucky you're the one I picked_

_I'm the girl all the boys adore_

Shane leapt up from his seat and stared at her in surprise as she put a hand on her hip. Lily winked at him and stood up from the table, making him back away slowly. She reached a hand out for him and gave him a smile that was a lot more than it seemed on the surface.

_It's okay to want me_

_Because I'm going to make you mine_

_You can deny the feelings you have_

_It's only a matter of time_

_You need me, I need you_

_It's all the same thing_

_Be prepared, I'll make you mine_

_I'll be your everything_

_Give me a smile, I'll give you a kiss_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_We're perfect for each other_

_I'm the only one for you_

_When we're rich and famous_

_Living out our dreams_

_You'll know that I'm the one_

_As obvious as it seems_

He took another step back as she took a step towards him. He attempted to skirt around the table to get away from her, getting slightly freaked out by everything this girl was doing. Lily stepped up the bench and onto the table, sitting down on it in front of him and blocking his path with her legs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his way out of her grip just in time, trying to decide the best way to get out of here. Frowning, Lily slid off the table and walked toward him.

_It's okay to want me_

_Because I'm going to make you mine_

_You can deny the feelings you have_

_It's only a matter of time_

_You need me, I need you_

_It's all the same thing_

_Be prepared, I'll make you mine_

_You'll be my everything_

_Here I am so come to me_

_It's not something you can ignore_

_You know that I'm all you need_

_So what are you waiting for?_

She grabbed the front of his shirt and held him still. Her bright blue colored eyes seemed like they were full of fire beneath her brown hair, and Shane felt slightly intimidated.

_It's okay to want me_

_Because I'm going to make you mine_

_You can deny the feelings you have_

_It's only a matter of time_

_You need me, I need you_

_It's all the same thing_

_Be prepared, I'll make you mine_

_We'll be our everything_

She stood before him, blocking his was out the back door. Shane stared at her silently, his mouth agape, before choking out, "I... have to go... meet... someone." He turned on heel and ran towards the front door, breathing a sigh of relief when he made it without being physically impeded.

"Shane!" Lily sat down at the table and pouted. That had not gone as she planned.

--

"Can everyone settle down for a moment?" Brown called, getting everyone's attention. Shane was unwillingly back in the mess hall for lunch, though he was mostly hiding his presence behind Jason and trying to avoid catching Lily's eye; he knew she was looking for him. "I need to speak with Seth Jones, Aaron Shows, and Shane Gray, please." Everyone stared at Brown, silent. He looked more serious than they had ever seen him.

The three called stood up and looked at each other. Seth's face had a malicious smile, and Aaron looked mortified; Shane had a sinking feeling they were up to something.

The three followed the camp founder away from the masses into the back room. Brown turned to face them so he could talk to them privately. "Okay, Shane. I've heard from Seth and Aaron that you took a song of Seth's and tried to pass it off as your own."

"WHAT?" Shane shouted, turning to glare at the two. This is where he drew the line; now they were lying. Why would he ever need to take a song from Seth? He was perfectly able to write his own songs. Besides, Seth had a completely different style from Shane's. "I don't know what Seth is talking about, but it sounds like he's lying."

Seth growled, "Now you're calling me a _liar_?"

"Oh, it seems like it, doesn't it?" Shane spat, his eyes narrowing furiously. He was sick of Seth doing everything to try to ruin his life at the camp. Ever since the moment he started attending Camp Rock this guy seemed to have it out for him for no reason.

But something clicked, and he turned to look at Seth. It made sense now. Shane knew that...

"He's always been jealous of me," he shouted, but Seth had said it at the same time with him. Brown was about to open his mouth and say something, but that seemed to be the final straw. Shane and Seth both turned to each other and their eyes met.

Without warning, they threw their fists at the same time. Shane's connected on his face, but he avoided Seth's, and it wasn't long before they were on the ground wrestling each other.

"Oh come _on_," Aaron fumed, yelling at them. "This is no way to solve anything!" He jumped into the fray, trying to pull the two apart. Brown was shouting something too, but they weren't listening, too busy trying to inflict as much pain onto each other as possible. Seth sat on Shane's stomach and rammed a fist into his cheek, but before he could do it again, Brown was pulling him away.

"This is completely _uncool_," he said in aggravation, gripping each of them by the back of their shirts and holding them far away from each other. Shane's anger started to dwindle, and he realized what he had just done. _Oh, no..._

"Seth, I thought you would have learned your lesson last time you tried to start a fight. And Shane, I expected so much better from you. If any of you want to perform in Final Jam you're going to have to work your butts off from now until then cleaning the mess hall and the kitchen spotlessly after every meal."

"What are you talking about?" Seth exploded. "He started that fight!"

Shane was quiet. He had never been in a fight in his life, never gotten in trouble before. Not like this. Seth's voice was completely blocked out by the disappointment in his uncle's face when he looked at him. "Yes, sir," Shane replied, his voice soft.

--

Conversation resumed after Shane, Aaron, and Seth left with Brown, people speculating what the problem could be. It wasn't any secret that Seth had it out for Shane, so rumors were flying wildly about what Seth could have done this time. Jason sat alone at the table, and Kara and Anna glanced to him. He was being completely silent, which was strange for Jason, and the two girls glanced to each other.

"I'll go sit with him," Anna volunteered with a smile. "Any friend of Shane's is a friend of mine. Besides, he's super cute." Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Anna shrugged and stood up, sliding her way between a few of the tables. Jason glanced to her as she sat down beside him. "Hey there Jason," she greeted him, crossing her legs.

"Oh, hi!" he greeted with a smile. "You're Shane's friend Anna, aren't you?"

Her smile grew. He knew her name. "...Yes."

"You're pretty," he told her innocently. She blushed and he continued to talk, "Are you doing Final Jam Friday after next?"

She nodded and said, "I was going to do a group with Kara and Ness, but I decided to do it solo."

"That's pretty neat." Nate was intrigued by their conversation for a moment, turning slightly so he could see them better from his table a few over. "I'm performing with Shane," Jason announced excitedly, getting everyone's attention in the mess hall. A few people laughed behind their hands, but he just laughed with them. Though his expression dropped and he mentioned, "I don't get it."

Nathan gave Jason a glare. "You're the camp idiot Jason, that's what they're laughing at. Everyone knows it. You haven't got enough brainpower to turn on a 40 Watt light bulb, much less participate in Final Jam. I'm sure Shane could do it, but you'd just hold him back."

For a moment Jason was silent, and then he asked, "How could brainpower turn on a light bulb?"

Laughing, Nate sneered, "That's exactly what I mean. You don't have a clue what's going on, I think you should just drop out of Final Jam while you have the chance." He looked Jason over and rolled his eyes. "You even look the part, your frizzed out hair and those stupid clothes. Honestly, do you know how ridiculous it is?"

He furrowed his brow, something clicking into place. "Are you making fun of me, Nate?"

"Ah, the genius finally gets it," he said sarcastically. "Drop out of Final Jam, Jason. You'll just bring Shane down, and I don't think you want to do that."

"Nate!" a voice said in horror. "That's enough of that! What's wrong with you?" He turned and saw Ness staring at him as if she didn't recognize him anymore. He didn't reply as he walked away, and she flipped around and hugged Jason tightly. "He didn't mean any of that, I swear." Then she was off, chasing after the ideal she wasn't sure she'd ever find again.

But Jason was stunned. Things he'd never thought of, and other things he never wanted to believe floated through his mind. And he realized they were all true. Every single last thing that Nate had said about him was one hundred percent true...

He turned and walked slowly out of the mess hall, with everyone watching after him in complete silence.

Ness called, "Nathan! Wait! Why did you do that?" He faded into the gathering darkness, and she stopped chasing after him, out of breath and tired from running. She kicked a tree as hard as she could, bits of bark chipping off to the ground. It wasn't fair. What right did he have to treat Jason that way?

He didn't. And it seemed so out of character for him to do something like that. What could possibly be wrong with him to make him act this way?

"What did that tree ever do to you?" someone asked her cordially. She glanced up and saw the perfect smile of Shane Gray standing before her, leaning against the tree she just injured, but she was in no mood to smile herself. When she didn't reply, he noted, "What's the matter, Ness? You're usually happier to see me, and I need a normal person to be around after the two fiascos I've had today."

"It's Nate," she replied uselessly.

"Again?"

--

They sat at the docks by the lake, leaning against one of the canoes as she relayed to him everything she heard. He made no move at first, even when she started to cry, just letting the words sink in. "How's Jason doing?" he asked in concern when she finished, taking a clean cloth out of his pocket that he was planning to use to polish his guitar and wiping her face with it. She took it from him and finished the job, resting her forehead in her hand.

A sign of defeat that disturbed Shane slightly.

"He just walked back into your cabin. I don't know what he's doing now," she told him quietly.

Shane sighed. "I had better go make sure he's okay. Still, I can't believe that Nate would go so far to hurt him, I just don't get it."

She shook her head. "I don't get it either. He's so... bent on winning Final Jam this year, he just started to push away everyone. He told me I'm trying to psyche him out, he told Kara she's just trying to distract him, and I guess he saw Jason as his number one competition, so he tried to get him to drop out of it."

"That kind of makes sense," he murmured. "It doesn't excuse what he did, though, Ness. Something needs to be done about that." She nodded, feeling shame and hurt because of her brother. Shane stood up and helped Ness up, holding a hand out to her in case her trembling frame was as frail as it seemed right then. "Thanks for telling me though, Vanessa. I appreciate it."

Smiling, she replied, "You're the only person I ever tell, Shane. Somehow, you just seem to understand. Anyway, what about you? What happened?" She reached out and touched his cheek gently. "You have a bruise here the size of a lemon."

Shane shook his head, pushing her hand away but giving her a smile so as not to seem rude. "Seth, being Seth, as usual," he replied with a shrug. "He told Brown that I stole his song and used it as my own. We kind of got into a little bit of a fight."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seems like it." They both laughed and Shane waved goodbye to her. She looked surprised, but his expression was humored. "Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed, Vanessa, I've had enough of this mess for one day." She smiled and watched him walk away, wondering if Jason was all right sitting all alone in that little cabin.

Nate was her brother, but there were some things that she could never forgive. And hurting someone as sweet as Jason might very well be one of them.

**AN **Please tell me what you think of the songs, that's the one thing I'm most worried about. Thanks!


	7. 6: What am I Doing?

**AN: **Here we are at chapter six! Just a forewarning, when my sister read this a few weeks ago, she cried. I dunno if she was just saying that or what, but let's see what you have to say. How did you like the Teen Choice Awards!! My friend Dustin had a few words to say about the Jonas Brothers and their tight pants, and then ended up calling _me_ a pervert. However that works. But, oh well.

Catch you at the bottom!

Chapter 6: What am I Doing?

Jason stared at his reflection in the mirror over Shane's bed, touching his hair as if it were some strange thing he'd never seen before. He pulled at his dark green collared shirt, trying to decide if it was as stupid as Nate had said. He couldn't tell just from looking. But so many things were coming back to him, things that he couldn't deny no matter how hard he tried to push them away.

And though he kept up during his classes just fine, he couldn't seem to understand anything that was going on outside of his music. Some things just felt like they were out of his ability to grasp, but it wasn't his fault… was it?

He sighed.

_Take a look at me_

_I'm nothing more than you see_

_A silly kid, with silly dreams_

_To be so much more than he seems_

_A part of me is different_

_And I don't know what it is_

_But whatever is missing_

_It's not helping me fit in_

He threw his folder of music against the wall and watched the pages scatter across the floor, his hand clenching in sadness and defeat. Jason stood up and began to throw each sheet in the trash can by Shane's bed, his hands trembling visibly.

_What am I doing here?_

_I really don't belong_

_Everyone is always right_

_And I'm the one that's wrong_

_What am I doing here?_

_No one wants to hold on_

_To some kid that has no mind_

_Who will care when Jason's gone?_

_Pack up my guitar_

_I might have to go so far_

_To figure out who I am now_

_I'll never take that final bow_

_A person that's like me_

_Doesn't deserve to be here_

_How 'bout I just go away_

_And attempt to disappear_

Turning to his dresser, he pulled his suitcases from under his bed out and began to slowly put his things inside. What was the point of staying here if nobody liked him? Nate, Ness, Lily and her friends, Kara, Seth and Aaron… they all thought he was a complete loser.

He zipped up his case holding each of his guitars, but something fell out of the pocket. It was a photo his dad had sent back to him, developed from the cameras he had. It was him and Shane, out by the lake with their guitars out and silly outfits on.

Jason's mouth began to tremble.

_What am I doing here?_

_I really don't belong_

_Everyone is always right_

_And I'm the one that's wrong_

_What am I doing here?_

_No one wants to hold on_

_To some kid that has no mind_

_Who will care when Jason's gone?_

_So when I leave_

_And never play another song_

_Who will care if I don't come back?_

_Who will care when I am gone?_

Jason felt his cheeks grow wet as he stared into the cracks in the floorboards, Nate's words running through his head over and over again. He was never going to get anywhere…

--

Shane walked into the cabin after talking to Ness and stopped short, hearing someone inside of it. He recognized the back of the guitar player's head, but something stopped him short from saying 'hi.' He walked in front of him, smiling, but it soon faded at the sight of his face.

Jason was crying.

Shane stared at him, stunned. His happy-go-lucky, nothing ever phases him friend was crying. He didn't know what to say, watching the tears roll down the older teen's face. He was shocked, unable to find his voice for a few minutes until finally he managed to say, "Jason…?"

The boy jumped slightly, and he turned around on his bed to look at his best, and seemingly only, friend. "Oh, Shane," he muttered, not bothering to hide his tears. "I didn't see you there. Where'd you spring up from, buddy?"

"I didn't know what Nate said really bothered you," he said softly, and Jason tensed, staring at the talented singer with surprise. It made him think of his ridiculous conflict with Seth, which, he found difficult to disprove, seemed mostly one-sided.

He sniffed, rubbing at his nose like a small child, "You heard about that?" He nodded solemnly, sitting on the bed across from the guitar player and watching him attentively. Shrugging, Jason wiped his cheeks free of the tear streaks with the hem of his red shirt and shook his head. "I am a moron though, aren't I?" he questioned of Shane, defeat in his eyes.

Shane replied quickly, defensively to Jason, "Oh, no definitely not."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better…" Too quickly, apparently. Jason rested his forehead in his palm, closing his eyes. Two more drops of water squeezed out as he said, "I am stupid. I can't do anything right and I always screw up everything and I never know what's going on… I say the dumbest things, too," he added as an afterthought, "because I never know what's going on.

"I make a fool out of myself, on a daily basis. And though I think people are laughing with me, they're really just laughing at me. Aren't they?"

Shane was speechless. He didn't know what to say to make him feel better. When he didn't say a word, Jason laughed bitterly, "I knew it. And you and Nate are so cool and so popular, all the girls think you're cute; people must ask you all the time why you're friends with the camp idiot. Well, must ask you at least. Nate isn't my friend… he hates me.

"Admit it, Shane. When you first met me, you must have thought I was some insane freak."

_This kid is insane!_

His words came back to him like a wrecking ball and he stared at the ground. "Jason, I'm not going to lie to you," he started out slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I did think you were a little weird at first." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "But, hey, listen. I didn't know you then. I didn't know you were this amazing guitar player, I didn't know you were so thoughtful, friendly, and that you'd become the best friend I've ever had in my life.

"Sure you're a little scatterbrained, but who cares? I wouldn't trade your insanity for all the popularity in the world. I'd have you right there with me, showing everyone just how great of a person you are. And Nate… Nate has his own issues he needs to work out. Don't listen to everything he says, Jason."

He smiled and winked at him conspiratorially. "And trust me, I can think of two or three girls that think you're pretty awesome."

"Are you telling the truth, Shane?" he asked, awestruck. His expression did a complete turnaround; he was smiling, and the youthful sparkle was back in his hazel eyes. "I'm your best friend? And all the other things you said? And about the girls? All of it?"

"I don't lie," he assured him firmly, punching him lightly in the arm. Jason smiled and stood up from his bed. He reached over and hugged Shane. For a moment he was feeling slightly awkward, but he patted him on the back nicely to show he cared.

Which he really did. He couldn't think of any reasons to not care about Jason. He was a fun person, he really was, if you got past the scatterbrained aspect of his personality. And he was monstrously gifted with the guitar, no one could deny that even if they didn't like him.

People just didn't like what they weren't familiar with, and Shane was beginning to understand that. They didn't care for people who were better than they were, and were more than happy to put them down if it made them feel good about themselves. Shane never understood people like that, and maybe he did the right thing by getting to know Jason, and putting up with him being his roommate.

Because then he knew who Jason really was. That was more of a reward than finding some asinine reason to pick on him.

He smiled. "Thanks, Shane." That pulled him out of his epiphany and he nodded slowly, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"No problem, Jase. Now, we have Final Jam to start preparing for, don't you think?" His expression turned slightly annoyed. "Though practices are going to be a little weird because I have work to do for the next two weeks…"

He nodded, completely disregarding the second half of Shane's statement in his excitement. "Yeah! I think _The Music's Mine_ is what we should play. It's a really awesome song, and I think I could get the guitar part pretty good with some time."

Shane nodded with a grin. "Then let's get started."

**AN** So Nate's potentially hazardous situation was diverted! Yay Shane! -hugs him- So let's see, there are still a few chapters left, so please keep up with the story. It means so much to me that you all are reviewing and telling me what you think. I love it so much, thank you all for every single review you've left me.

And I hope you continue to enjoy my writing and this story until the end. I love you guys!


	8. 7: For My Own Good

**AN** So. The new Jonas Brothers album comes out IN SIX DAYS. There are six chapters left. Coincidence?

Yes. Yes it is. I just thought of doing this right now. Ha. For every day that passes until 'A Little Bit Longer' comes out, I'll post the new chapter. The epilogue will be posted on the day it comes out.

This is for everyone that wanted me to update faster! I love you so much!

Chapter 7: For My Own Good

_And the winner of Final Jam is, _Shane Gray!_ He could hear the crowd cheering for him as he stepped up on stage to accept his trophy. He waved to the audience and all the girls swooned into their seats. He grinned and saw Jason waving his hands in congratulations._

_He had won his first Final Jam and that means that he beat Seth and Aaron! Which was more of a reward than anything. He grinned smugly in their faces and Seth came out onto the stage, grabbing his shoulder…_

Shane groaned as someone shook him awake, and he glanced up to see Brown hovering over his bed. "Wake up sunshine," he greeted. "Time to work." He let out another groan as his uncle left the cabin to go get the other two boys up and ready to go.

Still groggy, he managed to pull himself out of bed, getting dressed for a long day of working with Seth and Aaron. As that thought crossed his mind, he felt his mood go from bad to worse.

He was furious. First Seth lied about the song, then he had to go and pick a fight with him! As if things weren't bad enough! He slammed the door to his cabin shut in irritation, not even concerned that he woke up a very confused Jason from a particularly nice dream concerning someone making him a lovely wooden birdhouse. (**A/N**: lolwut?)

Storming down the steps, he made his way past the still sleeping campers to the kitchens, where Brown waited with the other two kitchen helpers. This was going to be the most horrible day at camp, ever.

They all exchanged dirty looks as Shane's uncle led them inside. Aaron, though, seemed to be looking at Seth more than Shane, which confused him a little bit. Weren't they supposed to be best friends or something?

Brown was listing off the parameters for what he wanted done in here. "I want this place spotless before breakfast starts. I told them last night they could leave it nice and messy for you three." He smiled cheerfully. "I'll be back in half an hour to see your progress. This is for your own good, gentlemen."

They all glared at each other as he left and the three of them grumbled,

_For my own good he says_

_To keep me out of trouble_

_Well since he's put me with these two_

_I know that there'll be double_

Shane ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the broom and dustpan, starting to sweep up the debris. He shook his head.

_I don't know why I did it_

_What could have made me snap?_

_Luckily Aaron got in trouble too_

_I didn't count on that_

For a moment Aaron watched Shane accept his punishment, but he still felt it was completely unjust for him to be there, too. He kicked a chair and grabbed the rag that Seth threw earlier, starting to wipe off the tables.

_This doesn't seem fair_

_This doesn't seem right_

_I'm not even the one_

_Who was in the stupid fight_

Seth was on the opposite side of the room from the other two, pretending to clean. He merely watched them while they cleaned up the hall, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. The sun was barely over the horizon, and his watch indicated that it was six thirty in the morning.

_Shane got what he deserved_

_But I don't deserve it too_

_For two weeks I have to work_

_With this talentless fool_

They all fumed moved on to the next table, wiping it down. As they continued onto the next, they avoided even looking at each other, trying to stop another fight before it even started. No one wanted to get more punishment, this was bad enough.

_For my own good he says_

_To keep me out of trouble_

_Well since he's put me with these two_

_I know that there'll be double_

Glancing over his shoulder at the other two campers, Shane sighed. This was not how he planned on spending the rest of his time at Camp Rock. He had _two_ weeks left, couldn't he have held his temper for that long? Couldn't he have stayed out of trouble for that long?

_I know I didn't steal it_

_He just got me angry_

_Shouldn't have lost my cool_

_Why didn't I just see?_

Aaron shook his head. Why did he bother with Seth anymore? Every time he tried to execute a plan or something, it was to hurt someone else, and he just usually ended up getting in trouble. He rinsed the rag out and cleaned off the next few tables, trying to get this done before anyone saw that he was stuck doing chores.

_Cleaning the mess hall_

_Morning, noon, and night_

_It's all because those two_

_Had to go and pick a fight_

He clenched his hand and shook his head. Of all the ridiculous punishments, Brown had to give them kitchen duty. Seth shook his head and moved his dark hair out of his eyes. What a pain.

_Look at what I'm doing now_

_I feel like a common maid_

_The son of a famous star_

_Guitar talents will fade_

Shane moved a bucket of water to the middle of the floor and began to mop up the polished wood flooring, glaring at the mop all the while. Aaron and Seth both grabbed the same cleaner at the same time and glared at each other, trying to rip it out of the other's grasp.

_For my own good he says_

_To keep me out of trouble_

_Well since he's put me with these two_

_I know that there'll be double_

_Two weeks of hard labor_

_And our lesson will be learned_

_I don't see that happening soon_

They slipped on the floor that he had cleaned, and into the bucket. The water spilled everywhere and Shane pressed his face into his hands.

_I think I should be concerned_

--

"So Shane," Anna teased as she, Jason, and Kara sat with the disgruntled teen at a table in the beautiful mess hall. They had entered for breakfast only minutes after the three detainees had finished cleaning up the water mess. "How was the attack on mess hall this morning? It looks really good." He glared at her and didn't reply, turning back to stare distastefully at his breakfast.

Jason supplied, using his hand to pretend to be Shane talking, " 'It was a lot of fun Anna, thanks for asking.'" She chuckled dryly as Shane's expression soured even more. Jason, as usual, didn't notice.

Kara mentioned, "If it's any consolation, Seth and Aaron look like they didn't enjoy themselves either."

"I just said it was fun," Jason huffed, his elbow on the table as his slumped forward, picking at his eggs with his fork in boredom. Both girls gave him endearing smiles, the kind they would give a toddler, and turned back to Shane.

He shrugged. "I just wish I didn't have to do it three times a day for the next fourteen days." The three of them nodded in understanding. He had told them what happened with Seth, and they knew that it really wasn't his fault. But rules were rules, and he was in a fight. Which meant he had to face the consequences and no matter what the reasoning was, it didn't justify it.

Which really made Shane angry. He couldn't believe that Seth and Aaron would stood so low as to lie about the song that was obviously Shane's. His uncle even mentioned on the first day he had class with him, that it was a Shane Gray original. How the heck did Seth think he could pull off such an obvious lie?

"I know exactly how you feel," Jason said seriously. Everyone glanced to him, forgetting who they were dealing with and semi-expecting a solemn answer. "I mean… eating? Three times a day? Fourteen days? That's a _lot_ of eating."

He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chin sagely, making Anna and Kara chuckle in response. Even Shane couldn't bring himself to roll his eyes, letting out a laugh of amusement at Jason's (obvious) lack of understanding anything.

Anna said, "Well it's all right. I mean, just keep doing it so you can perform in Final Jam." She smiled. "I bet it wouldn't be nearly as great without you two in it."

Kara had fallen silent, her attention drawn away from the conversation as she looked around the mess hall for Nate. She spotted a depressed looking Vanessa eating alone at the far end of the table, but other than that, no Whites to be found at all. What was he thinking? He was devoting all of his time perfecting an already amazing song, but at what cost?

Losing his friends? Maybe even his health and family? For Kara, it just didn't seem worth it. Not at all…

Jason stood up, his expression, for once, on the verge of serious again. "I'll be right back, okay?" They all looked at him as he rushed out of the mess hall, clutching a folder in his hands. Shane shrugged, the ways of Jason still very unfamiliar to him. Everyone else accepted that, and continued to eat.

--

"No, that's still not right!"

Nate erased a note on the staff paper and rewrote it in, shaking his head. He needed to get this right, to get this absolutely perfect, otherwise it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't win without a completely amazing song. Ness was incredible, Jason and Shane were incredible, Anna was, Seth and Aaron, they all were really good. He needed it perfect, otherwise there was no point to even competing in Final Jam…

_I need to be the best I can_

_Otherwise no one will notice me_

_I have to beat the competition_

_There's nothing less I can be_

_This is all that I have left now_

_The thing in which I will succeed_

_Nothing she says will bring me down_

_Inner music will be freed_

The notes were flowing heavily, and he didn't know what was making him so tense. He wasn't a tense person! Music was the one thing he enjoyed more than anything else in life, but right now it seemed like even that wasn't enough to make him perfect this song. "…why can't I do this…?"

_Breaking through my walls_

_Breaking through her chains_

_Trying to see if anything I'm doing has anything to gain_

_What's the point in living without my music?_

_What's the point in loving when you lose it?_

_My broken heart is beating fast_

_And I'm working now to change my game_

_Nothing is going to hold me back_

_Nothing's keeping me from fame_

_This is all that I have left now_

_The thing in which I will succeed_

_Nothing she says will bring me down_

_Inner music will be freed_

He just didn't comprehend why he couldn't get this thing to work for him. Days and nights, weeks on end he was preparing for Final Jam, and now, on the brink of the competition, he was going to choke. What the heck was wrong with him? What was going on?

Nate knew he was so much better at guitar than he was showing now. What was holding him back?

_Breaking through my walls_

_Breaking through her chains_

_Trying to see if anything I'm doing has anything to gain_

_What's the point in living without my music?_

_What's the point in loving when you lose it?_

_I'm going to beat the rest_

_I'll never let her win_

_She'll never be the best_

_I'll never lose again_

_I'm upping my sound_

_Changing my look_

_Stepping up the tempo_

_Taking a leaf from my own book_

Maybe… Ness and Kara were right. Maybe he was going about this all the wrong way. He was placing the blame on people where were not to blame at all. He knew they just cared, that they just wanted what was best for the person they cared about more than anyone. Vanessa was his only sibling and Kara… well, she was his best friend, but there had always been something more there from the beginning.

It seemed like he was doing something wrong, and he just figured it out.

_Breaking through my walls_

_Breaking through her chains_

_Trying to see if anything I'm doing has anything to gain_

_What's the point in living without my music?_

_What's the point in loving when you lose it_?

The sheets of music were getting dark spots on them, and Nate's frustrated tears were hitting the page. He had pushed everyone that cared about him, everyone that he had cared about away. And for what?

Nothing.

"Nathan!" a sing-song voice called. Not bothering to wipe his cheeks off, he turned to the door and saw Jason Black standing there, a portfolio in his hands. "I have something for you."

"What?" he asked bluntly, wanting the boy to go away as quickly as possible. Jason stepped into the cabin and grinned, handing him the folder. On the cover it said _The Music's Mine_ – _Alternate Guitar/Vocal Part_. For a moment Nate was confused and he tilted his head at Jason. "What's this for?"

Jason smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I thought you might need a break from what you were playing. This is a fun song I think you'll like." Before any more words were exchanged, Jason was gone and the cabin door was banging shut behind him. Nate was curious, so he pulled the packet of sheet music out of the envelope and looked it over. The chords and notes weren't too difficult, so be began to try them out.

There was even a part for someone to sing with the lead vocalist, "_I'm not afraid to speak my mind, You'll know what I wanna say. I'm going to be here to stay, now, Never fade away._ Hm…"

Suddenly it hit him, and he was stunned.

Jason wanted him to play with Shane in Final Jam too. And Nate had to admit, this was an amazing song that they had written together.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make it a group effort.

**AN** Okay! I hope you liked this chapter :) The next one will be up tomorrow, and then the day after, and after, and after, until Tuesday and then it will be all done! OMJ! How crazy is that?

Lots of love!

Shelbey


	9. 8: One More Day

**AN **OMJ. So I've got no sense of proportion. I told myself I wouldn't listen to the new Jonas album on MTV's 'Leak' or whatever, and I tried, and tried to NOT listen to it. But... Yeah. I was weak. I listened to the ENTIRE thing, and OMFJ I can't wait until I get the actual album.

It's amazing.

Well, see you at the bottom, readers.

Chapter 8: One More Day

It was day eleven of their sentence, cleaning the mess hall early that morning after breakfast. Shane was scrubbing at the buffet table with Aaron, and Seth was on the far end of the room mopping a syrup mess he had the sneaking suspicion was put there intentionally.

They didn't say anything to each other at first, though the animosity between them had lessened a lot since they began to work together. Seth, of course, wanted nothing to do with Shane, but Aaron had no problem with him at all. And he was surprised to find that he actually thought Shane was pretty… cool. But then again… it shouldn't have been a surprise.

And hate he felt towards Shane Gray was because of what Seth told him. He never took the time to actually get to know Shane, and now that he had…

Things were different.

"Yeah, I actually don't have much money," he admitted to the dark haired boy. "My mom works a night job and my dad works two jobs to keep our family supported. But that's just because I'm one of eight kids. So, I work all school year to save money up so I can come to Camp Rock."

Shane nodded. "That's really good of you, not making your parents pay for it. My family is… mostly well off. My parents don't live together because my Dad is really busy in the music industry, and my mom stays at home to watch me. And Brown is my uncle, so he's the only reason I know about the camp."

"Your uncle? That's pretty sweet. Brown is such a cool guy."

"He'll be glad to hear you say that." They were silent for a moment, cleaning the rest of the long table. Finally, Shane glanced to Aaron and said quietly, "You know, you seem like a pretty decent guy Aaron. Why do you hang around with someone like Seth?"

He looked at Shane in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Shane replied, "Well… Seth seems like a jerk through and through. But you seem like you haven't always been this way." He took a moment of silence to scrub at a particularly hard to clean spot and pushed his hair out of his face. "Maybe I'm wrong, but I have this feeling that you're actually a really nice guy, underneath the layers of Seth influence."

He stared at him, not knowing what to say. Shane smiled and moved on to the next table leaving Aaron to ponder what had just been exchanged.

--

Aaron sat up in his bed that night, contemplating. It was strange, but he just couldn't get to sleep. Shane's words had left quite the impact on his mind. He sat up and glanced over to the next bed over, the darkened sheets making it quite obvious who owned it. Two years in a row he had shared a cabin with Seth because when they had first arrived they had the same band shirt one.

They just seemed to hit off. He sighed.

_It seems as though I spend my life_

_Following his lead_

_Where am I supposed to go now?_

_Is there even a real me?_

_I feel I've become a double_

_Mimicking his way_

_I've got to learn to be myself_

_Finding my own words to say_

His voice woke Seth up, but instead of telling Aaron to shut up, he listened. Oblivious to his friend, Aaron continued.

_If I spend just one more day_

_Living life in his shoes_

_I think that I'll fade away_

_And never be any news_

_One more day is closer now_

_And it's scaring me_

'_Cause I don't know how_

_To make this Aaron be_

_When I look in the mirror_

_I see my own face_

_But when I open up my mouth_

_All that I hear is his voice_

_It pains me to say this here_

_When things seems just fine_

_I've gotta drop everything now_

_And find out what is mine_

Aaron remembered all the things that Seth had done to get to where he was, and hardly any of them were exactly honest. It didn't surprise him at all that when an honest to goodness, talented boy like Shane Gray came along that the campers would flock to him. Because he was the real deal… he didn't hide behind the façade of a bully and a jerk.

_If I spend just one more day_

_Living life in his shoes_

_I think that I'll fade away_

_And never be any news_

_One more day is closer now_

_And it's scaring me_

'_Cause I don't know how_

_To make this Aaron be_

_One more day_

_Not too far away_

_I need to plan_

_Find my own man_

_Inside_

_One more day is closer now_

_And it's scaring me_

'_Cause I don't know how_

_To make this Aaron be_

"What was that?" Seth said suddenly, making Aaron almost jump out of his skin. He turned to look at his so-called best friend, who was glaring at him from behind eyeliner and black and green hair. "What are you talking about Aaron?" He began to feel intimidated, but he clenched his fist. No more hiding his thoughts from Seth anymore.

"I'm sick of listening to _every_ stupid idea you have," Aaron yelled at Seth, cutting him off as he went to open his mouth again. "I'm sick of being a jerk, just because you're a jerk. And I have nothing against Shane Gray. He's one of the coolest guys I know, and even though you have some weird complex about him doesn't mean I do, too." Seth was silent for once, staring at his friend.

He knocked aside the sheet music Seth had told him to practice on his drums. "I'm done being your lackey and doing every ridiculous thing you tell me to do. I don't want to be feared by the Camp Rock kids, I want to be friends with them. Why don't you get your priorities straight for once, Seth? Do you _really_ hate Shane Gray that much? Or are you just afraid he's going to beat you in Final Jam?

"Think about it!" Aaron pulled his blankets back on and roughly closed his eyes. Seth didn't say a word, and Aaron was slightly surprised.

--

Jason, Shane, Anna, Kara, Ness, Lily, her new boyfriend Michael Brass, and Aaron were sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall during lunch. There was one day left before Final Jam, before Camp Rock was officially over for the summer. It brought an air of excitement as well as one of sadness. This was the last lunch they were having as campers here for this summer.

Lily, who had officially given up on Shane, said, "Are you all planning on coming back next summer?"

"Coming back where?" Jason asked. For a moment they were silent, and then laughter burst out around the table. Anna and Shane exchanged glances with each other and he winked at her. She had told him before that she had a huge crush on Jason, and Shane was really trying to get her to say something to him.

"Excuse me… can I sit here?" The laughter was still evident in the smiles as they turned to see who was talking to them. Nathan White was standing with his lunch tray, looking sheepish. Silence pervaded the table as they stared at him, Ness and Kara looking between each other.

Jason was the one that spoke, however. "Go ahead Nate, no one else is!" He was smiling and Nate nodded, sitting beside his older sister and feeling slightly awkward. The talking picked up again little by little, and Vanessa gave her younger brother a hug.

"I'm glad you're here, Nate," she told him quietly. He nodded again, looking at his food.

Seth Jones sat alone, watching all the people that were sitting at Shane Gray's table with distaste. There was something wrong with that. He remembered when everyone fought to sit as his table, but now… He sighed. He needed to admit it. He had lost to Shane Gray. Even his best friend preferred the new kid to him.

He knew he needed to accept that. But he just didn't want to; it would mean giving up everything he had been working for at this camp. Running a hand though his multicolored hair, Seth sighed. Maybe it was time to show the world who the real Seth Jones is.

**AN** Special thanks to:

Stacey and E Productions – for being my first reviewer(s) and sticking with this story throughout. It means so much to me, you have no idea. I love you girls! Thanks for being so amazing!

JaBoyYa – for reviewing every single chapter that's come out so far. Thank you!

Rider Arya Svit-kona – for speaking your mind about my story and reviewing the chapters. Thanks so much!

LadyPirate13 – for having the awesome little insights about each chapter, it's mostly for you that I update daily now! Love you!

More thank yous next chapter, I'm too lazy to do anymore now. Sorry!

Favorite quote - "Listen, girl. You just gotta be good. I don't wanna hurt you... I WANNA KISS YOU!" :)


	10. 9: This is it

**AN** Next chapter, darlings! I hope you enjoy this, and JONAS BROTHERS BETTER WIN ON VMA!! GO VOTE FOR THEM PLEASE!!

Chapter 9: This is It

"Jason!" Shane shouted, surprised. "What did you do?"

He tilted his head. The poor boy had reason to be confused this time. Shane had said that out of no where, and there was nothing triggering any sort of recognition. "Nothing?" he replied, his eyes round in curiosity. Shane was struggling not to start freaking out, but the innocent expression adorning Jason's face just made him want to throw his guitar through the netting that was over the cabins.

"You wrote two separate guitar parts without even telling me?" he strained to say while keeping his voice calm.

"Oh yeah!" His voice was so chipper that Shane wanted to strangle him with his bare hands. Taking deep breaths to calm his anger he pulled out the sheets of music and waved them in Jason's face.

"_How the heck to you expect me to learn this part for Final Jam? It started twenty minutes ago_!!" he yelled again, making Jason fall off of his bed in total surprise. Shane stormed around the side of the bed to him and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed into livid slits. The guitar player pulled himself off the floor, dusting himself off slowly before turning to look at the incensed Shane Gray.

"Well…" he started guiltily, but someone else spoke the rest for him.

"You don't have to learn it, Shane. I'm playing it." Shane turned around and was astonished to see who was standing in the doorway of their cabin, a determined look on his face and an electric guitar in his hands.

--

"Welcome one and all!" Brown announced through a microphone from the lighted stage. The cacophonous din of the audience talking dwindled down to a whisper as he caught their attention. "This is our second annual Camp Rock Final Jam!" Cheering erupted around him and he began to clap along with them.

The stage was gray with multicolored lights shining down on it. Camp Rock banners hung on either side of the catwalk that extended down the middle of the audience to the back of the room. There was enough seating for about two hundred people, and every seat was completely filled. Each side of the stage opened up to wings where the campers waiting to perform stood.

"Now, quiet down, ladies and gentlemen, honored guests," he nodded towards the judging table. "As we begin with the first act, I will inform you about the prizes."

"Do it Brown! You rock!" someone shouted.

He laughed and nodded his head. "Thank you, for that! Now, the winner or winners will receive for placing first in Final Jam…"

--

Most of the campers had already presented what they had been practicing all year, and there was still no sign of Shane and Jason. Even Nate had failed to show up, much to the dismay of Kara and Ness. Aaron chose not to perform but to merely sit in the audience, and Seth was no where to be found either.

Anna whispered, "I tried calling Jason's cell phone, but he didn't answer it. Neither did Shane or Nate. I don't know what's going on, but I hope they're planning something and not ditching Final Jam!"

"Nate wouldn't ditch Final Jam," Vanessa whispered back firmly.

"And now, for our next performance, the amazing Anna Lee!" The black haired girl swallowed as Kara and Ness wished her the best of luck. The background track Kara had produced for her began to play and she stepped out onto the stage for the first time alone.

For the first time doing what she loved to do, solo.

_I've been quiet from the world_

_The plain singer, the faded girl_

_No one ever seems to know my name_

_I just want everyone to see my game_

_Here I am now_

_Here I am_

Her voice grew louder as her confidence grew, and she reached out to the audience with a smile on her face. Even though he wasn't there, Anna imagined Jason in the audience. And that boosted her confidence.

_This is it_

_My chance to shine_

_Gotta take this moment_

_One more time_

_This is it_

_I can do this too_

_I'll prove it to you_

_This is it_

_I'll make it mine_

_This is it_

_I'm gonna shine_

_They said I'm not smart enough_

_To get anywhere, gotta be tough_

_Now, I am going to make it plain_

_I am a different girl, I'm not the same_

_I've grown up and I've matured_

_And now I am ready to be heard_

_So shut up and listen, here I am_

_Here I am_

The lights dimmed as the background music faded, Anna's voice growing soft. She walked out onto the catwalk, and she tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed. The words came out like silk from her mouth, making Kara and Ness cling onto each other with smiles on their faces.

She was amazing.

_This is it_

_My chance to shine_

_Gotta take this moment_

_One more time_

_This is it_

_I can do this too_

_I'll prove it to you_

_This is it_

_I'll make it mine_

_This is it_

_I'm gonna shine_

_I am not gonna be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_Listen to me speak these words_

_Time for me to be heard_

_This is it_

_My chance to shine_

_Gotta take this moment_

_One more time_

_This is it_

_I can do this too_

_I'll prove it to you_

_This is it_

_I'll make it mine_

_This is it_

_I'm gonna shine_

Her voice was high and long on the last note, but she let it fade as she finished the song. The audience went wild and she smiled in surprise. She blew a kiss out and ran back to the wings as Brown came back out onto the stage. "You were amazing!" Kara gushed as she ran into a group hug.

"Thanks guys," she said softly, giving them a smile. "Thank you. I just wish Jason had seen me sing."

Ness furrowed her brow. "Speaking of which, where are those boys? None of them are the type to miss this… Maybe Jason, though, he could have forgotten…"

Anna shook her head. "Surely Shane would have reminded him." They sighed and sat down together, looking worried and disappointed. Brown, too, didn't want to announce that Final Jam was over since his nephew and his friend were supposed to perform. And he was sure that even Nate was going to show up on time, if anything.

Suddenly the doors burst open behind them, and they all turned to look in astonishment to see who had come through.

**AN** Oh, no! Will Connect Three connect?? Find out in Chapter 10!!

Love,

Sherubii


	11. 10: Connect Three

**AN** So my friend TempusSimia is visiting me today, from 3,000 miles away. Yeah, awesome hehe. But I almost forgot to post my next chapter! -gasp- I'm sorry don't kill me plz!

See you at the bottom guys!

Chapter 10: Connect Three  
"I'm really sorry Jason," Nate said, staring at his guitar shamefully. "I know we've gotten along okay, but I still need to say it. I guess I was just a little jealous of how good you were, and I don't take competition really well. I know that doesn't make up for all of the things I said to you, but I hope we can start over, and try to be friends."

Shane glanced to Jason, whose expression was, as usual, blissfully blank. But then a smile graced his lips, and he pulled Nate into a tight hug. "Of course we can be friends Nate!" he said happily, and Nate, trying to reconcile their relationship, put up with the embrace.

After a moment, he pulled out of his newly made friend's arms and said, "Now, how about we get this Final Jam going on, yeah?"

"Let's go for it!" Shane called, and the three of them headed out from the cabin. They should have been at Final Jam an hour ago, but Shane was so stressed about the second guitar part that he was tempted to not even go.

"I hope we're not late," Nate huffed as they made their way to the hall with their instruments in tow.

Jason informed them, panting, "I have never been in such a hurry to get to dinner in my life, guys." Nate and Shane laughed breathily as they burst into the back hall, shocking the other campers inside. Kara threw her arms around Nate's neck and kissed his cheek.

Jason, however, ran over to Anna before she could move. "So we missed dinner huh?" he asked in disappointment. She laughed and hugged him. "And I wanted to see you sing, sorry." She shook her head.

"I'll give you a private concert later," she promised. Jason smiled at her and nodded.

Ness waved her hand impatiently. "Hey! You guys better get out there before Brown ends Final Jam without you even performing!" She got behind her brother, Shane, and Jason and pushed them out to the stage.

Brown was standing with his microphone, worriedly looking around for his nephew. Shane called to his uncle, "Uncle Brown! We're here, we're here. We want to play." He grinned and nodded.

"I was hoping you three would show up eventually, Seth and I had a long talk earlier about lying, and he's not allowed to play in Final Jam because of it. I'll tell you what the prize is after you're done."

He walked out on stage and called, "Now, for our final entrants, Shane Gray, Nathan White, and Jason Black!" There was hollering, and Shane could hear his mom shouting above the din of the campers, the parents and friends, and the record company representatives. At the judging table sat three such people from different labels.

They ran out onto the stage, where Brown had already set up three microphone stands for them. Shane turned to Nate and Jason, giving them a smile. "Let's make this the best performance of our lives." The lights went out and everyone grew quiet, three soft spotlights illuminating each of them.

Shane began to sing,

_There's the song that I've been singing_

_Waiting for you to hear_

_Trying to get your attention_

_So you know I'm here_

The two guitarists began to back him up with power chords as his voice gained momentum against the silence. They seemed as though they were born for this, born to work together in front of a crowd. Jason sang in the background as Nate took the next verse,

_I'm not afraid to speak my mind_

_You'll know what I wanna say_

_I'm going to be here to stay, now_

_Never fade away_

Finally, prerecorded drumbeats came in as Nate and Shane shared the chorus, Jason doing a spin with his guitar as the music gained a faster beat than before.

_The music's mine to take_

_Mine to sing and mine to play_

_The music's mine to make_

_That's the way it's gonna stay_

_Who else knows it like I do?_

_Who else knows how to make it groove?_

_I'm going to have my time_

_And make this music mine_

The beating of the snare and bass drum changed as Jason plucked at his guitar strings in the same rhythm as he had been playing the chords, giving the song a different feel. Shane picked up the verse as Nate followed Jason.

_There's a beat that I've been drumming_

_A different sort of song_

_Making it something I can use_

_I know it's not wrong_

_It's nothing you've ever heard of_

_That you have yet to see_

_Something that we will create here_

_When we connect three_

Nate did a herkey on the last loud beat as the lights went wild, flashing around them as sparklers on the stage fired up, letting off bright colors of sparkles. Jason gave Nate an appreciative smile at his incredible ability to choreograph a light show and he shrugged his thanks.

_The music's mine to take_

_Mine to sing and mine to play_

_The music's mine to make_

_That's the way it's gonna stay_

_Who else knows it like I do?_

_Who else knows how to make it groove?_

_I'm going to have my time_

_And make this music mine_

Shane's amazing voice went through the audience as he sang his heart out, the background music growing softer until it decrescendoed into nothing. As his voice reached all ends of the theater, and the spotlight focused on him as everything else vanished into the darkness.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To be in front of a crowd?_

_To play until your fingers hurt_

_And sing every note loud?_

_That no other feeling_

_Can ever hope to compare_

_The exhilaration you get_

_When you're standing there_

_That's why I say_

_This music's _mine_ to play_

He let out a rock star yell as the light exploded into a frenzy of color and movement

_Yeah!_

_The music's mine to take_

_Mine to sing and mine to play_

_The music's mine to make_

_That's the way it's gonna stay_

_Who else knows it like I do?_

_Who else knows how to make it groove?_

_I'm going to have my time_

_And make this music mine_

_It's now my time_

_And the music's mine_

_It's now, it's now my time_

_And now, and now_

_The music's mine_

The lights went out as instantly as the sound of their voices and guitars. The crowd, for one moment stunned, rose to their feet in a chaotic round of applause and screaming. Shane, Jason and Nate ran off the stage, hardly able to hold in any elation that coursed through their bodies. When they got to the wings, Jason turned around and caught both of them in a surprise hug.

"This deserves a group hug; it was that awesome," he sang happily.

Shane and Nate pulled themselves from their oldest friend with smiles. The latter scratched the back of his head and glanced sheepishly from Shane and Jason. "I guess it was, wasn't it?" he asked quietly. Shane's smile faded slightly as he watched the curly haired youth debate something in his mind. Finally, Nate questioned, "I think… we should make a band, guys. I really think we could do it. I mean… we're incredible."

Jason asked, "Do what?"

For a moment Shane was silent, as Jason repeated his question when nobody cared to answer him. "I think we could do it too, Nate."

Before Jason could get pouty, Brown stepped up on stage and announced, "Now! I think our judges have chosen which band has shown the most musical promise to win our Final Jam!" The three of them locked eyes, their hearts in their throats as they awaited the verdict. "And… the winner is… drum roll please." Someone gave it to them as their hearts followed the beat of the snare, waiting, waiting…

"The winners _are_," he corrected, "Shane Gray, Nathan White, and Jason Black! Come on out boys!"

"WE WON!" Jason exclaimed running out first as Shane and Nate followed behind, a tad bit more mature in hiding their happiness. Their guitarist hugged Brown and took the trophy from him, holding it above his head. "We did it, we did it!" he sang excitedly, as Brown shook hands with the other two members of their nameless band.

Brown quieted the shouting audience as he began to speak again, "The band members received their trophy and the other prize of—"

"Other prize?" they chorused, confused. From the bemused expressions donning all of their faces, it was obvious none of them knew about it.

"—being signed to Malibu Record Company in California." A record executive stepped up to the stage and smiled at the band, who were all shocked into silence.

"We're glad to have you," the man said.

**AN** Yay! How awesome is this? But that means... there's only two more chapters left! Oh, snap! But you know, I hope you guys like it, and who knows, maybe I'll write other little things using these characters, because I'm so attached to them. And if you're worried about Seth, just wait.

He's coming up in the next chapter.


	12. 11: Jam Session

**AN** Geez, I must have miscounted or something, because after this chapter I have just the epilogue. -flustered- Maybe I'll write something else, BUT at work yesterday I thought of a plot bunny I want to play with, and I might write another story with all of these characters. Maybe. But I don't know.

Anyway, I'm sorry I kind of lied... but didn't really, you know.

Chapter 11: Jam Session

"This is the best part of every Camp Rock!" Brown announced to the audience. "Are you ready?" The audience screamed its appreciation and he picked up his bass and strapped it on. Shane and Nate grinned at each other and began to play their guitars, the entire camp on the stage. Everyone began to sing.

_Coming, coming together_

_Coming, coming together_

Kara threw her arm around Nate's neck and sang with him,

_Here we are now, everybody sing_

Lily and Michael picked up after them,

_Every note means everything_

When they were done, Jason and Anna continued,

_Here we are now, raise your voice_

Finishing up the verse was Shane and Aaron,

_Come on everybody make some noise_

Another voice suddenly joined in as Shane and Aaron continued to the next verse. They glanced and saw someone with a guitar in hand that they had never seen before. He had short black hair and dark green eyes and he wore a pair of tight checkered pants and a black tee-shirt.

Aaron watched him for a moment, before his eyes opened wide. After that, Shane got it too.

_Seth._

_Don't be afraid to be so loud_

_Shout above the entire crowd_

_Raise your guitar in the air_

_And play your music everywhere_

Everyone else chorused as they danced to the music, running out onto the catwalk. Jason bobbed his head with the song, and Nate smiled. He'd never been happier, playing a song with all of his friends, his band mates, his best friend, Kara, and his older sister.

_We're coming together_

_One and all_

_Everyone has come_

_Hear the call_

_We're coming together_

_Don't be scared_

_Throw your hands up in the air_

_Coming, coming together_

_Coming, coming together_

_Coming, coming together_

_Coming, coming together_

Anna, Kara, Vanessa, and Lily linked arms and ran to the front of the stage, flourishing their microphones.

_Hold on tight_

_It's all right_

_This is our life_

_What we're gonna do all right_

Jason, Nate, Michael, and Brown continued the next verse.

_Living long_

_Staying strong_

_This is the way_

_We're gonna sing every song_

Everyone joined in again, regrouping on the stage and holding their hands out to the audience. The sounds of the guitar solo threading through the singers was exhilarating, and it just made them that much more excited.

_We're coming together_

_One and all_

_Everyone has come_

_Hear the call_

_We're coming together_

_Don't be scared_

_Throw your hands up in the air_

_Coming, coming together_

_Coming, coming together_

_Coming, coming together_

_Coming, coming together_

Jason and Nate played back and forth in a miniature guitar battle, the notes reverberating off the walls as everyone watched, their legs still tapping to the music. The solos became more and more intense, until one that Nate pulled off made Jason wave his hand and laugh.

The audience clapped their astonishment as all of the campers finished out the rest of the song.

_Here we are and here we'll stay_

_Sing all night and play all day_

_We're coming together_

_One and all_

_Everyone has come_

_Hear the call_

_We're coming together_

_Don't be scared_

_Throw your hands up in the air_

_Coming together_

Electric lights burned brilliantly around the students, who were smiling brightly beneath them. The audience went wild and they all took a bow.

--

"Hard to believe it's over isn't it?" Anna sighed, sitting on Jason's lap as they all grouped around the Beach Jam stage, their baggage lying about them. There was a general murmur of agreement. Nate, Kara, Shane, Lily, Michael, Vanessa, Aaron, and Seth were silent after her announcement; even Jason seemed to understand that Camp Rock was over for the summer.

Lily piped up, "But there's always next year, right?"

Seth teased, "Not for the big rock stars, _Connect Three_!" Nate and Shane shrugged sheepishly. The label had named them right away, and even though it was a pretty cool name, they wished they could have named it themselves. Jason didn't really have a problem with it, but then again, he doesn't really have a problem with anything.

"Who are _they_?" Jason asked in awe, and everyone laughed. Anna kissed his cheek and shook her head.

Kara's hand was in Nate's as she mentioned, "Well, we're all coming back next year, except for Anna, even if you three superstars aren't. But we'll be sure to buy your CD when it comes out."

Shane laughed. "I appreciate it guys. Thanks. Maybe we'll be the next big thing. And how come you're not coming back Anna?"

She shrugged. "My younger sister Ella is going to be here and I want her to be the best she can without me bothering her, you know? So I'll let her be."

Chuckling, Ness took her brother's head under her arm and ruffled his hair playfully. "I came with my brother." She gave him an endearing smile. "No matter how big of a superstar you are, you'll always be my little brother, Natey-kins," she cooed, and he pulled himself out of her grip, grimacing.

"Please don't do that, Vanessa," he pleaded, fixing his curls with his free hand.

As the rest of the group continued to talk, Shane turned his attention to his nemesis of the summer. Seth Jones caught Shane's eye and gave him a smile; everything seemed all right there. Anna and Jason were talking quietly amongst themselves, but when Anna started to laugh so hard that tears came to her eyes, everyone grew curious.

"Anna?" Kara asked cautiously.

She waved her hand. "Oh… it's… nothing… Kara," she giggled, her face in her hands. Jason, for his part, was confused, but that didn't really help matters much. He was pretty much confused any time of the day.

Lily said, "So Shane." He glanced to her and blinked. "Sorry for… you know. For what happened between us. I want to be friends though, if that's okay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have to ask?" She smiled and blew him a kiss, making Michael roll his eyes.

Turning to Seth, he grumbled, "I don't know how you even put up with this flirt." Seth burst out laughing and Lily crossed her arms in a huff, glaring at her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend in irritation.

Everyone laughed with him and even Lily joined in.

As they continued talking, a voice interrupted them. "Shane, it's time to get going." He blinked and saw Uncle Brown standing by his car, and felt his heart drop. He stood up, and everyone else stood up with him. None of them wanted to see Shane Gray go. And Shane didn't want to have to go either. This was like his family now, there had been some mishaps and chaos, but he couldn't ask for a better one.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Shane," Kara said tearfully, hugging him tightly.

"Me too…" Ness, Lily and Anna chorused, all wrapping him in hugs too. He laughed nervously and embraced them each in turn.

Nate smiled and held out his hand. "Thanks for everything, man. See you in California." Shane shook it and nodded, returning the smile.

"If I never see you again, I'll be so sad," Jason said, throwing his arms around Shane and hugging him tightly. He didn't even bother to explain that he would be seeing him in less than a week. It would be a better surprise when he seemingly showed up out of the blue.

He shook hands with Michael and Aaron, and his eyes met Seth's. They watched each other for a moment, silent. "So we're cool now, right?" Shane asked slowly, catching Aaron's attention. He glanced over his shoulder at the two.

"Yeah, we're cool," he replied with a nod, shaking his hand with a smile. Aaron smiled and sighed. Thank goodness that hate-hate relationship was finally through. He knew that they would have gotten along; it was only a matter of time, really.

He picked up his baggage and lugged it along, everyone shouting their goodbyes. "Catch you later, Shane," Aaron told him, waving goodbye.

"Call us sometime, maybe we can find a way to hang out!" Kara and Ness called after him.

Seth said, "Go get 'em, Superstar." Everyone watched Shane go and waved to him, two of them he would be seeing again very, very soon. And the rest he hoped to see again sometime in the future. He climbed into the car beside his uncle, who caught him in a one armed hug.

"So, did you enjoy camp?" Brown asked. For a moment he was silent, staring out the window at all of the friends he had made as they waved goodbye to him.

Words couldn't describe his experience at Camp Rock, what he felt and what he'd gone through. These were the best friends he could have ever made and his complete love for music led him to a record deal.

Some things changed, but his love for music, he knew, never would.

"It was…" he started, looking for the right words to say. "The best thing that could have ever happened to me. Thank you, Uncle Brown. I'm sure my summer would have sucked without you."

**AN** Well, that's it for the flashback. Epilogue is next! I hope you all liked it, thank you.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mitchie asked, "So you won the first Final Jam you were in and were instantly signed to Malibu Records?" Shane nodded and polished off the last of his milk shake. They had been sitting in the McDonald's for about three hours, listening to him retell the story of Connect Three.

"That's been our home ever since. They even named our band for us, though I'm sure we could have thought of that ourselves," Nate added, throwing his trash into the nearest can.

Jason said, slightly confused, "I don't live in Malibu Records."

Ignoring him, Shane continued, "Then they recorded two CD's, but three years later, Shane stormed off the set of one their music videos and these two bozos," he motioned to his band mates, "sent him off to summer camp. Though there, he met an amazing girl named Mitchie Torres who saw him for exactly who he was, and had the most amazing voice he's ever heard in his life. Shane recorded a song with the winner of that year's Final Jam, Peggy Dupree, and then it was over for that summer. Though Mitchie and Shane still keep in touch." He winked at her.

She smiled and stared at her lap, a light blush coating her cheeks. "And they all lived happily ever after?" she supplied for the ending.

Shane shared her smile. "It looks like it might be that way."

"So…" Jason started, and all eyes went to him. "They're _not_ from France?"

Nate's expression turned flat. "Jason, you might want to start running."

He smiled. "Why's that, Nate?"

Nate picked up a plastic fork and Jason frowned, jetting away from the table as Nate began to chase him around the empty McDonald's, Mitchie and Shane watching, torn between wanting to stop them and wanting to laugh. "Or not," Shane whispered as the two hurried by their table again.

"I don't know," Mitchie replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's the happiest ending I could ever think of."

**AN **It's over now! Holy crow (insert Twilight reference)! Thanks to (in no particular order) Yashie-And-Kags-Forever, JaBoyYa, Mystical-Dreamer57, iLoVeNicK4EveR (anon), caitlin (anon), alyssa joy (anon)(I was planning something for this for when I reach 10,000 hits on my profile page, just wait!), Sammykinz, geek'd, AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan, oggiethefroggie, Rose A. White, LadyPirate13, Rider Arya Svit-kona, Stacey And E Productions, mamaXunicorn, Simply.Twilight, storylover1992, Star-Girl11235, HANYOUSareSEXY., Grintgirl12, creative-writing-girl13, monko25, Paupu, xBeautiful, Khairul, HSMTroypay07, KellylovesNickJonas, Angie-ange, ImCoolInALoserSortOfWay, and last but definately not least lazydigitalbooklet..

Thank you everyone for your support with this story! If you want to see what else I have up my sleeve, I have another Camp Rock chapter story in the works called Breakout, and I'll be continuing my Our Time is Here one shots, expect to see the Nate/Mitchie soon.

I love you all, have an amazing day!


End file.
